War: Battle For Meekrob
by IAmFoamy
Summary: The Irken Race is at war with the Meekrob and Resisty. Years after Zim learn the truth of his mission, Zim and Tak got married and are expecting, Zim must fight to protect his friends and family to start a new life. COMPLETE! Part 1 of a Trilogy
1. I'm Pregnant

On nights like this, stars glimmer in the clear Earth sky, so beautiful, it has never been this dark and yet lite.

Years ago, almost 5, Zim, an ex-invader from Planet Irk, was banish to Earth.

His mission's truth, to invade Earth, was thrown in his face. It was all a lie, nothing could compare to Zim's devistation and anger.

A year later, Tak returned to Earth, hoping to take Earth from Zim. Zim showed no signs of caring. This disturbed Tak, she expected a fight, for she was prepared. He didn't put out, he instead sat back and watched.

Tak, confused and for no reason, seemed concerned.

When asked, Zim told Tak about how the Tallests snapped at him, reveiling the fact that his mission was a lie. Tak wasn't exactly surprised, she already knew.

Tak forgot about HER mission, instead, without really knowing, she spent time with Zim, talking, causeing highway crashes. WITH ZIM!?!

She swore she hated him. Same for Zim, he was confused as always, although, he seemingly enjoyed spending time with her.

Zim denied it, nothing could convince him, until one new years eve. Zim looked into Tak's eyes, the moon, at first, made her eyes glow, then they glissened when the fireworks around them erupted. He had seen many sights in his long life, but nothing more beautiful.

Zim and Tak gained a relationship years later. They couldn't help but be around eachother. Neither admitted it, no matter how true, they fell in love with eachother.

Thier first kiss layed in the woods, under the most beautiful of nights. The sky was filled with bright stars. Gir, Zim's robot, thought to bring in more of a mood by disturbing a nest of fire-flies. Romance fell over them like a blanket.

Zim loved her, he planned a proposal a year after their first kiss. The way he did it, how could she say "no"?

With Gir's help, and a lazer-pointer, ZIM set the ring on a branch of a tree, which sprouted purple flowers on it's leaves. In the spot of their first kiss. He took her there one night. Gir pointed the lazer at the ring's diamond, making the rays point bright and very noticeable. Tak pointed it out and found the ring, ZIM got down on one knee, "Will you marry me?". Again, how could she say "no"?

One Year Later...

Inside Zim's living room, Gir sits on the couch watching TV, lookin bored. He pircks up when he hears a sound coming from outside. Just to be sure, he pauses. Hearing a very fimiliar voice from outside,"....ZIM'S BACK!!!" he yells to himself.

Zim and Tak had just gotten back from their honeymoon.

Gir fies out the door in excitment and tackles Zim to the ground. Zim looks to see who surprised him.

"Looks like someone missed me", Zim laughed. Tak walks up from the Vootrunner,

"Why don't YOU love me like that?" she joked as she looked down on her husband.

ZIM rolls his eyes, "Now, don't you start"

"Hi TAK!!!" Gir greeted Tak.

"GIR as much as I missed you", ZIM tells him, hardly breathing from Gir's weight on his chest, "Get off of me!!"

After finally settling in Zim gets a transmission from the Tallests, while working.

"Hello, Zim?" Red greeted.

"My Tallest", Zim unfriendly greeted them, he held a strong, unhealthy grude against them.

"Zim, we called because we need more backup on Planet Meekrob, that human, Dib, has joined the Resisty, we need all the help we can get and sence you can distroy anything in sight, we need you on the field on Meekrob", Red explained

The battle started as a small fight between Meekrob and Irk. Invader Tenn was found out and the Irken Armada went to save her. The Resisty ran into them, convinced the Meekrob to join them and so the battle began.

Dib, after fixing the Dibship, flew out to Meekrob after hearing a transmission about the battle. He found the Resisty and convenced them to let him join.

Normally this was something Zim would get excited about. But he did nothing but stare at them, as if just insulted.

Unconfertable, Tallest Purple interupts the dead silence. "We expect you and Tak tommorow"

Zim salutes them, "Y-yes...My Tallests", it was almost painful to respect those who've thrown away everything you've lived for.

Their trip to Meekrob was exhausting. It wasn't far from Earth, but it was far enough to have second thoughts about going. Gir usually took up some room with just him and Zim, but Tak was just a slight bit taller then Zim she took up as much room as everyone eles. It was cramped. It had been 8 hours, Gir fell asleep on Zim's lap, Tak was asleep on his shoulder. Zim was close to falling asleep while driving.

"Who wants to take over while I sleep?", he asks. Gir suddenly pops up as if he just had coffie and grabs the controls. Zim rests himself and leans on Tak's head who cuddles next to him, "I love you" he whispers to her, "I love you to", she replied as they fell asleep.

The next day, they arrive at the large, Dormitory Ship, Meekrob is only few miles away. The Dormitory Ship was similar to The Massive in appearence. But differences were obvious, SIZE! It was huge. The ship was mainly used for Planetary Race Movements, where, for instance, the entire planet was in danger, explosion, over-ruling, ect. the entire Irken Race would report to the ship and over-take another planet. This time, it's to be used to hold the Irken soldiers who're fighting in the Meekrob battles.

On the side of the ship was a storage beem, it scaned your vehical while you were inside it was tranport you to the interior of the ship and the vehical into a garage lot miles away.  
Zim, Tak and Gir arrive inside the main lobby, a large hall where meetings were held and where you were assigned a room. Down another hall were locker rooms were Irken soldiers got into their Elite battle uniforms.

Zim and and Gir walks in a locker room full of other Irkens geting into uniform. Zim gets assigned a locker, he finds it, scans his hand and gets a uniform.

Gir goes to test his weaponary equipment. After Zim gets into uniform, "How in the hell are you suppost to breathe in this stupid thing" he asks himself while stretching the fabric. He continues to struggle with it until he hears a familiar voice behind him.

"Well look who it is", Zim knew excactly who it was "ZAK!!", a good friend of his from Irken Elite Training. Zak had purple eyes, he was taller then Zim by a foot. "Zim, it's been so long, I heared you married devil-woman, Tak, how's marrage life so far?"

"We just barely got married a week ago, how did you find out?"

"Ehh..a random robot was telling me about you, it was kinda weird"

"Gir, my SIR unit, how obvious, you know, the last time I checked you had a smeet, how is the little one?" Zim asks,

"Little one?", Zak laughs "he's out on Meekrob, he's not so tiny anymore, you still seem small, mabye smaller, are you shrinking?" Zak pats Zim's head, "hey quit it!". Gir pop from behind Zak laughing hysterically at Zim's hight.

Zim stares at Gir, "shut up, Gir"

A loud alarm rings and an announcer come on the intercome, "All soilders to the tranportation vehicals, your orders will be giving by your commanding officer". Irkens swarm quicky into the halls. Each of the soldiers are heavily equiptet with weapons, Gir's were ready-built into him.

The transport vehicals were ained outside the ship. Inside the ship were teleporters, Zim beemed into a tranport vehical along with Gir and Zak. Zim arrives with many other soldiers. The C.O. makes a few hands getures, "Move out!". Zim loads his weapon. Him, along with 36 other soliders, move steadily across a cliff-side, unseen. Gir swiftly moves down the slop bellow, Zim reaches for him, missing, "Gir, get back here!", he whispers heavily, "Damn!". Zim hides behind a few large boulders, seeing the Meekrob Soldiers marching toward the on-comeing fleet of Irken Soldiers.

Zim looks around with no sign of Gir. He heads toward his group finding Zak. "Where's your SIR?", he asked Zim.

"How should I know, he runs off like this all the time, then I don't see him again for a few hours"

Gir, as if on cue, returns. "where have you been?" Zim asked him.

Gir points somewhere out in the Meekrob Camps, where a large number of Meekrob Soldiers are waiting for the Irken Army attacks.

Zim looks where he's pointing seeing Tak, sneeking to them with a plasma grenade in her hand. "That crazy bitch..", Zim whispered to himself.

Zim watches as his wife throws the grenade to them. Before it explodes the Meekrob take imediant notice it and shot at her, it's explosion gave notice to others. Zim watches from the cliff above, rolling his eyes.

A Commander jumps down the cliff with a perfect land on his feet, "Soldiers! Fire at will!"

Zim, Zak and Gir separate fireing in every direction.

Zim meets Zak, "look", Zak points to an Irken with purple eyes. The Irken has with him an electric spear. Zim stares at the young Irken, recognizing him.

"Is that Kal?", Zim asked Zak. Zak laughs, "Sure is".

Zim watches Kal run toward a rock, jumps off of it, with his spear, slicing Meekrob.

"Wow, last time I saw him, he was just a smeet"

The Commander signs a few soldiers, "Prepare yourselves for battle", he points off somewhere. Kal looks where he's pointing, notices Zak and runs to him.

"Dad", Kal looks behind Zak and pounces over him, "Watch it!", he zaps a Vortian. Zim looks at it, "A Vortian?", Zim wonders, Zak looks onward "The Resisty...".

Zak stares at battle ships, made by many different races, The Resisty's main ship lands. Zim growls, "Dib...". Tak approches the trio.

"Zim I have something to tell you-", she's interupted by an ampush attacking the Irkens form the Resisty.

Dib, now 15 years of age, hops off the Resisty ship, shooting at Irkens. ZIM stares, growls and hisses, the sounds that makes a tiger hide in fear. " Tak, maybe you can tell me later!". Zim looks at Kal's spear, "Can I use that for a second?", Kal looks confused, looking to Zak, and gives it to Zim. "Uhh...sure.....?".

Zim takes it and runs toward Dib, jumping and thrusting Dib to the ground. Dib kicks off Zim and begins shooting from the ground, missing every shot, "YOU'RE A HORRIBLE SHOT!!", ZIM taunted, and laughs. Dib shoots at him, missing.

"Zim, ", DIB gets up and runs toward him, Zim shoots at him, only shooting the side of his head. Zim laughs, "I shouldn't give myself too much credit, I mean WHO could MISS it?". Dib, now on his knees, holding the side of his head, gets up and runs off dodgeing shots. Zim reloads his gun and trys to catch up to him until Tak runs up to Zim before he could run off, Tak looks at Zim seriously and says, "I'm Pregnant!"


	2. The Resisty

"..W-what...?"

Zim stares at Tak, "pr-pre....?", Zim almost felt as if he could pass out or vomit. Tak, not surprised by Zim's reaction, kisses him.

"We can talk about this later okay, you go, I'll be with Gir at the other side of the cliffs, I love you". Tak turns and ran to the cliff-side. Zim stares as Tak leaves, while many thoughts go through his head, "how did this happen?, When did it happen?", Zim snaps out of it when an explosion goes off.

After Zim and Tak were called in. They walk around the lobby room. Zim stared at Tak, her voilet sparkleing eye glowed. 'Pregnant?', he thought. Zim had always thought about being a father once or twice, never thinking it would happen, the fact was there now, un-reversable, and yet...

"So how can you be so sure?", Zim asked Tak.

Tak grabs his hand and places it to her stomach, "Don't you feel that?". He did, a small thump and her stomach was hardened, it was no doubt a smeet was inside. "For how long".

"A month...?". Tak guess/estimates.

Zim blinks, not knowing what eles to say except, "Wow", Tak smiled and hugged him as they carried on to the room they checked into.

Zak meets Zim again,

"Hey Zim" Zak is surprised by Zim's sudden outburst, "Tak's pregnant!"

Zak blinks, "Already..? Didn't you JUST get married" Zim stares at him, "This is serious man!, I don't know how to be a dad, and I can't go to MY dad, he was never really the father type, but you ARE, Kal turned out good, you and Karla raised him well", Zak crosses his arms, "Karla died 2 years after he was born".

"That's great! you have more experience with smeets then!"

"Zim, when Kal was a smeet I remember very well how good you were with him, I trust his life with you, you'll be a great dad"

Zim sighs, "mm...thanks", he said bluntly

Zak turns behind him, "Kal come here for a sec!". Kal, who was talking with a few of his friends, walks over to Zim and Zak.

"I didn't get to properly introduce you two", Zak said, "Kal this is Zim, Zim, this is my son"

Zim stares in a sarcastic awe, "Your son? Wait, you mean the smeet who use to call me 'Zich'? He's too tall". Kal laughed, "Yep, that's me".

"How old are you now?"

"20"

Zim blinks, "Woah!, should I dead right now? god, I feel old", Kal laughs, "yeah, my dad told me you're an Invader, what's it like?"

Zim's heart sank, his Invader position was terminated 10 years ago, Zak remembered Zim still wasn't over it, "Umm...Kal, did you get us a room to stay in?'

"Not yet"

"Well, hurry up, we'll miss all the good rooms!", Zak turns him around and pushes him to the check in office. Zak turns to Zim, worried, "I'm sorry, he's just a kid...he didn't-"

Zim interupted him, "It's okay, really, I'm fine, he didn't know, he's a good kid, Zak"

"Alright, well, I outta go tell Kal I already got a room for us before he gets another", Zak turns and runs toward the check in office.

Zim walks over to the giant window, which shows a great veiw of the universe, in harmony. Stareing out gave Zim a reasureing feeling that those problems are over, and a new challenge laid ahead: parenthood

Thousand of miles away, in the deep darkest corner of space. Dib, walks down a hall with a cloke over his head, and enters a confrence room, gray walls with the Resisty emblem embeded on it's walls. "Ah, yes, Dib, the brains behind this master plan", Lardnar welcomes him.

"What are the plans for our next attack.

"The Irken are at war with the Meekrob, durring that time, we'll throw an ambush at them, but this time insted of just sending our soilders, we'll send in everyone, everyone in The Risisty need's to fight, the Meekrob'll be on our side along with what's left of the planets that are already taken over, that means, Callnowia, Vort and others"

Larnar think for a second, "hmm...it's a good plan, we can do that OR write them an angry letter, Spleenk." Spleenk, who is sitting next to Dib, "I thought it was a very good plan"

"Well I thought it was a stupid plan, just like all your other ideas", Larnar says, "so we'll be going with Dib's plan, an invasion on their race"

"Well, not just any invasion", Dib added, "We'll strike when they're at their weakest point: near end of battle, most of them get called in and others camp out in the trenches, when it's late, we, with our saved energy will fight with our extreme force! Planet Jackers, the bounty hunters off Planet Distructianian, our most experienced soldiers, Slookdapookxis, we'll need the most advanced weapons, if nessacary, Irken Military weapons"

After the confrence, Lardnar speaks with Dib, "I'm glad I let you in the Resisty, you've been very helpful over the past few months, I hope you like your new posistion, Captin", Lardnar walks off.

Dib, stops in place, he had just a promotion, "Wow", Dib looks out the front veiw, "I've waited for this my whole life, Zim, you_ will _regret messing with my planet"


	3. Love's First Sight

A very young Zim flies in his battle cruiser, enemy ships aproch aggresivly, Zim blasts them with the equipted lazers from his ship. He lets out a devious cackle. "WEAPON EVAUATION TEST OVER" said a deep voice from above. Zim let go of the controls and sat back with his arms crossed, "YOU MAY LEAVE THE SIMULATION". Zim takes off his pair of simulation goggles and leaves the sphereical , dark, holoroom, the "enemy ship" dissapears.

Zim skwints as he approches into a lighter room. A screen appears infront of him, "Irken Smeet ZIM, Age: 7, Weapon Use and Flight Evauation Test Score: 91385623" Zim waves it away, "Ughh..I hate getting out of that simuator room, I don't know why they make that room so dark", A young Skoodge is sitting on the floor next to him eating cotton candy, "I would actually like to know why they intend on making the room outside of it lighter then Meekrob's dirt, not that I've seen it before"

Zim leans against, "I'm sick of being stuck in here" , Skoodge offers a bite of cotton candy, Zim graps some and eats it, " what do mean?". Skoodge asked mouthfulled.

"I mean, I hate being stuck in the smeet education, I can't wait to see the surface! there's bound to be more things out there to do then learn like you do here, the only recreation here is building weaponary, now don't get me wrong, it was fun to build that lazer and go on a shooting rampage yesterday, but I want to see what they have in store up there"

Skoodge with a mouth full, says something unknown. Zim looks to him, "Yes, I know I'm amazing, I'm bound to become the greatest Invader ever known!". Skoodge stares, apparently that's not what what he said. Skoodge swallows. Zim is pushed to the side, "Move it!", Zim hits the wall, the young female laughs. Zim took a look at the Irkeness who pushed him and paused, she was tall but not much taller then him, she had purple eyes and a look in that eye that could hypnotise you.

She glares at him, "What!?!" she jumps toward him. Zim is frozen. She turns away, "Idiot defective". Zim, leaning against the wall, slides down, "woah..". Skoodge looks at him, "I thought "The Mightly Zim" wasn't scared of anything". Zim watches the Irkeness walk inside the simulator. "Who was that?" he asked. Skoodge looks at her then at Zim, "That was Tak, she can be pretty tough".

Zim keeps staring, "Yeah..pretty", he said.

Shaking it off, he gets back up, "Who does she think she is, pushing the mighty Zim?".

Skoodge rolls his eyes and gets up off of the floor, "I'm gonna get some more snacks, you want some?"

Zim crosses his arms, "Nah, I have to be somewhere later", Skoodge shrugs and walks off.

Zim waits till Skoodge is gone to take another glance at the Irkeness with the screen showing what she saw in the simulator.

Zim was wowed,

She fought the enemies useing any move she had. Objects blew up, no enemey forces were left to spare.

"WEAPON EVALUTATION TEST OVER" said the voice inside. She took off her goggles and gets off the Simulation chair.

Zim jumped and runs in a different direction hiding behind a wall, he looks back and see's her talking to Tenn, a friend, he guessed.

Even though he was still a smeet he wondered why he felt something, "I'll eventually get over it, Invaders need no L-", he paused, "In fact, I'm not even going to say it". He said out loud to himself, crossing his arms. Even though he felt a blush go to his face as she passed by him in the halls, he continued to deny it. Tak simply passed him by like he was nothing but dust.


	4. 3 Months later

Three months, the time flew right by, Tak started to get big quick, Tak was bound to be at least 4 months to be as big as she had gotten. Zim was now use to there being three in the bed, the smeet moved alot, he didn't know how Tak could be in such deep sleep as she was.

Even though Tak was in a delicate condition, she refused to let out of the battle until the smeet was close to the due date. Irken pregnancies don't last as long as a humans, they last for 6 months as appose to 9, smeets are smaller then Human babies. They don't need that much time to develop, development takes 5 months, and they learn to talk and walk on their own, by the time they're born they already know the basics.

The battle on Meekrob had been quiet, the Resisty took their time to call in other races of the universe to join into battle. Many had already started showing up to the Resisty's bases, keeping invisible from the Irkens.

Back on Meekrob, Zim and the others were sent on Meekrob to scout the canyons. Zim picks up a rock and throws it into a cave. "I never said I wanted to join this war...it doesn't involve me" Zim muttered. Zak searches around their area with his sniper, "When does Tak get shipped back to Earth?"

Zim picks another rock up and throws it in the same cave, "2 months, I'm scared for her, she's already big and they can't send a ship faster to pick her up"

Zak shrugged, "That stuff happens durring times like this, shipment's slow for our snacks and weapons"

"We'll this is rediculous, my smeet's life is at steak and they're taking their sweet ass time"

Zim looks over the caves, two suns beem into his eyes, he sheilds them and see's Gir sitting at the edge. Gir jumps down and lands flat faced. Zim rolls his eyes, noticing a transport ship flying across the sky with a booming, ground shaking thunder of the jets.

"We're going home", Zak stated following it, he activates his spider-legs to increase his speed. Zim activates his and follows, Gir flies toward them and grabs on of Zim's spider-legs and hangs on for the ride.

When they arrived to the Dormitory Ship, they recieived their first paycheck and they had just gotten the delivery of new weapons. Zim took his chance to buy new stuff

Zim later walks into to his room with a box full of new guns, there he saw Tak laying on the bed, bounceing a rubber ball on her stomach. Zim smiles.

Later Tak asked him, "Have you thought of any names?"

"Umm..well none yet, I've been caught up in the war, and my other work", ZIM said, he pulls a big laser out of the box, "Coooolll...", Tak sighs, "yes, I can see you've been very busy", she said sarcastically.

"You don't know how much work it is to...uhh...look at my new weapons", he purposely falls backwards hitting the side of the bed, "see, I'm already getting tired"

"You poor thing...", Tak leans to Zim and kisses his forehead.

Zim pulls another big gun out, "OOOOoooo.."

Tak shakes her head and throws the ball to the wall, it bounces and hits the trigger on the big gun, fireing it, it shoots the wall in front. Both of them freeze, waiting for the wall to open a gaping hole, nothing happens, Tak looks at Zim and then the damaged wall. "umm...I'm not paying for this", ZIM said, he looks at Tak, who is giving him a death look, "ZIM, put the gun away"

"Aww....", he does so, Gir walks in the room with a box full of different weapons, Zim looks at the weapons then like a four year old on Christmas looks to Tak, who sighs, "go ahead". Zim jumps up with a few of his guns "Hey, GIR com'on, let go to the training room and play with our weapons", Zim and Gir both run off like giddy children "DON'T SHOOT ANYONE!!", Tak yelled, knowing they didn't hear her.

Zim and Gir walk into a simulation fire testing room, they find Zak and Kak shooting simulated rocks with their new weapons, "Hey, Zak", Zim pulls out his big gun and fires, shooting a boulder. It explodes, "Woah", Kal scurries to Zim, "What model is that?". he asks him, "Bolt 385 Plasma Rifle". Kal gawks at it, "It's beautiful...", he mutters feeling it's smooth, unscratched surface.

"Kal, you're not going to dump over Rei-onne for that ammature plasma rifle, I actually like her"

Zim glances at Kal, "Who's Rei-onne?", he asked, teasing him. Kal smiles, "I'd never hurt her for a plasma rifle, Dad", he chuckled, "She's my girlfriend, we've been together for 7 years now, I can't imagine another one any better".

"What's she like?", Zim asked.

Kal smiled while he day dreamed"She's crazy, she always has a smile on her face no matter what, she has an odd way of solving things, never does anything that makes sence, but she has the most soft, clear voice that I can never get out of my head"

Zim looks at Zak, "Uh oh! look Zakkie's gettin' old! he's future Grandpa!", Zim laughed, "Kal, I'm messin' with you, you may be young but, I was much, much younger when I fell in love with Tak"

"Dad told me she was a witch and everything she said was added with an insult", Kal stated, noticing Zim's huge smile, makeing these eyes that made his pupils fade for a second, "Yeah,", he chuckles, "She's ma belle, oeil pourpre, étoile, I course, I don't call her that", Zak rolls his eyes, and quickly, changes the subject, "So does that smeet of yours have a name in mind?". Zim snaps out of it, "Nope!", Zim clicks his gun and shoots at a rock.

Gir makes like a ninja and catches the plasma ball. Zim woots. "There he goes, he's got the plasma he's a crazy bastard!", Gir bounces it around like a professional basketball player would, then throws it up and catches it in his mouth and eats it. "He shoots, he scores! -14 points! Gir sucks!", Zim cheered waving his hands in the air. "What names are you thinking about though?"

"I was thinking of something more simple like mine and Tak's name....and no, I'm not gonna name it 'Zak', if it's a boy", ZIM said

"Oh, come'on, why not? it's like a mixture of your's and Tak's name"

"No, maybe, 'Sam', 'Tez' or something around that, a short name"

Zim shoots his bug gun off screen causeing an explosion

"Ahh...I can't wait to get this thing out on the field", he said admiring the puff of dust in front of him.

* * *

Years earlier, on Planet Devastis. Zim, now 50 years old, enlisted in the Irken Military Training with Skoodge. He shared an underground dorm on Devasits with a young Irken named Zak. Zak was a few inches taller then Zim, he had purple eyes and a scar on his anntenae from a smeet-hood accident.

Zim and Zak had just gotten back from a simulation training test, "So, if you had the choice to lose a limb, which would it be?", Zak asked Zim durring thier lunch break, "A limb?", Zim thought, "My right arm". Zak gives him a confused look, "Why?"

"I'm left-handed, I never use this arm for anything, so why even have it?"

"You're just a tad bit crazy"

"Hey, you asked", Zim chuckeled.

Tak, in her dormitory, gets dressed into her standered military uniform, today was her final test, the test that determined weather or not she's worthy to become an eleite soldier in hopes to be the ones selected to be one of the Invaders of the upcoming start of Galactic Conquest, Operation Impending Doom.

Zim looks at his watch, "Holy crap, I gotta go, my final test, don't want to be late", Zim gets up and begins to walk out, "You're not gonna eat anything?", Zak asked him, "I'll grab something from the snack machine", Zim answered as he walked off, Zak noticed the one he was headed to was the broken one, "That one doesn't work!", Zak shouted to him, but Zim didn't hear him and was already inserting his ID cord, Zak shrugged and turned away to get something to eat.

Zim struggled at the machine, "Come'on!", he thought to himself, "My test starts in a few minutes". He bangged on the machine. Nothing. He pounded harder on it. Still nothing. He pulls his lazers from his pak and shoots it. NOTHING!, "Damn! I can_not_ miss this test!", he thought again to himself. Zim walks behind him and activates a Battle Mech with big weaponary, walks it over to the snack machine and shoots it. The power goes out on one half of the planet. Zim gets out and grabs his snack, "Yum".

Tak, in her dorm looks at her door, which is sealed shut, "NO! NO!, SOMEBODY HELP ME! The door's stuck!" She yelled for anybody, "I'll miss my test!"

Zim got to a transport and left for his test, which was on the other side of the planet, uninterupted by the outtage.

Tak was eventually let out by some of the military officers a few hours later, "Oh, man, I missed my test!", she got her things and headed to the testing arena. "Please let me take the test, it wasn't my fault I was locked in my dorm!", she pleaded to the control brain. "The next test isn't until another 70 years", she stated.

"What!?! I've already finished my training, all I need to do is finish the final! Please!?!"

"You will be place on Janitorial Squad: JB325, you will have to wait when the next test is scheduled, I'm sorry".

Tak, years later is inside a ship she had built out of spare parts, looking at a screen which is showing a surveillance tape of that day". She glares at the screen, seeing the Irken responsible for the black out, and finds his current location. "I should've known it was someone so stupid!", she activates her ship, "Mimi! were ditching this floating garbage ball!". A Sir unit, salutes and flies inside the ship, "I'm going to give an old friend a visit".


	5. We Lost Him

It's been well over a month, Tak is in no condition to fight any longer, the transportatoin ship that was to take her back to Earth was blown up. "Ship's are no longer coming in to receive the wounded, all wounded or sick must say in the Medical Bay section of the Dormitory".

Zim slams his computer screen with his fist. He looks at his wife laying on their bed, fast asleep. It won't be long before the smeet comes and it'll have to suffer being born on this retched ship.

Stuffed in this cramped dorm room until this war is done with, who knows how long that'll be.

Zim hopes they'll be let off duty and maybe return to Irk for refuge and ride out the war.

Later that morning, Tak had woken up and gotten into uniform, to Zim's surprise.

"Really?". he asked her.

"What?"

"You shouldn't fight Tak, what if you get hurt? what if we lose our smeet", Zim told her.

"I was called to fight, smeet or no smeet, the Tallests have been informed, and they requested this belt", she pulls out a black vest looking belt, "it was made specifically for pregnant Irkens, it'll cover up my stomach completely and stretch out as far as my stomach will, completely bullet, plamsa and fire proof"

"I'd prefer you not mention the tallests around the our son"

Tak sighed, "#1: When did I say it was a boy? #2: This grudge over the Tallest has to stop, it's not they're fault you lost your job"

"meh....", he growled under his breath sitting down on the bed, Tak sits next to him and kisses him, "I love you, and so does our smeet", She grabs his hand and places it on her stomach, he felt a strong kick and movement from inside, Zim smiles and looks at the time. "We gotta go!", Tak gets up and puts on the belt tightly over her uniform.

On Meekrob, Zim, Zak and Gir are on patrol on a mounting clif side. Down below Zim can see Tak fighting off Meekrob, giving him a reasurring feeling that she doesn't need any protection, she never did.

Zak pokes Zim, "Do you hear that?", Zim stops to listen, he can hear a low humming noise, he looks up and see's a shadow appear, sirens go off everywhere, "The Resisty's here...".

Their Commanding officer starts yelling out orders, "Ready the Rapid Plasma Guns and prepare for battle!", he shouted to the soldiers in Zim's area.

Zim runs and jumps inside a ditch near him, Zak and Gir follow. All of them lay down on their stomach and watch as the Resisty's battle ships land.

Resisty soldiers charge toward the Irken Army. Battleships fly above them, making a heart thrusting boom. blasting at the Resisty soldiers. The Commanding Officer waves at his soldiers and counts to three with his fingers, "ATTACK!". Zim, Gir and Zak charge after the soldiers. Zak and Zim direct each other where to shoot. Gir finds and stays close to Tak.

Zim blasts a shot at the Meekrob. The Resisty ships kept on coming, there were millions of them, Humans, Meekrob, Vortians, all species of the universe. An alarm goes off, signaling Irkens to retreat. Zim, Tak and Zak starts off to the Transport Vehicals. Zak looks around for his son, and sees Kal running toward the Resisty Soldiers, "Kal! Come back here!!".

"Hang on!", Kal said still running, Zak runs after him, catches him and holds him down yelling, "What are you doing? they're calling in a retreat!", Kal looks at the Resisty charging at them.

"Dad, let me go, I can take out a few more"

"Your being an idiot, Kal!, let's go-", Zak is shot in his shoulder, he falls back. Kal gets up, shooting at the Resisty. Zak, gets up and grabs Kal with his other shoulder, "Come on!". Kal runs into the middle of the huge crowd of Resisty soldiers. "KAL!!".

Zim looks back, horrified at what he sees happening. Kal manages to fight off and kill a few of them, but one of them had shot him in the chest a few dozen times. Gir flies toward them and wipes out the soldiers surrounding the Irken's body, carrying him back to where Zim and Zak are standing.

He places Kal's body down, Zak runs up to it, "Kal!...", he stares into his son's eyes.

Blank, no pupils, just one color. "Kal?", Zak traces his finger around Kal's face, breathing heavily.

Zim's eyes are glossy, holding Tak who's eyes have already started to drip.

Gir cries softy, staring at Zak then at Kal.

Kal lied there, still, lifeless. Zak holds his son's head to his chest, sobbing uncontrolibly, "No...no...not again". he mummbled.

Tak presses her face into Zim's shoulders crying, Zim holds her tight, sobbing as well.

The Resisty had gone to celebrate the Irken's retreat, so the entire area was deathly quiet.

Zak held his son tightly, wishing, praying that what had happen hadn't, it was a nightmare. His son...his smeet...was dead.


	6. In Memory of

For the past few weeks, Tak and Zim didn't hear from Zak, they spotted him working by himself every once in a while. He never said a word. Ever since Kal died, _he's _the one that was the ghost.

Zim had to find some sort of way to keep Tak from being too upset, too much stress could hurt the smeet. Everytime the thought of Kal came up, she'd start her emotional rollercoaster and being pregnant effected her extremely. Tak would be happy, hyper and friendly to so depressed she could kill herself. Mostly it revovled around Kal. Zim was far from focused, he couldn't imagine losing Tak and his smeet, he _did_ however know what it was like to loose something important to his life.

Zim was in the dorm room with Tak and Gir, Zim was finishing a statis report on his last scouting. He sets everything down to relax and looks at Tak who was on the bed letting Gir feel her tummy, Zim could tell she had gotten bigger, the time was close. He knew any week now he'll be a father.

"Zim, your brat's kicking me" Tak told him, Gir put his head against her. Zim laughed,"I don't blame it, I practically want to kick you all the time". Tak throws her pillow at him and he dodges it.

"Get used to your mom being mad all time, it's a rare thing to see a smile on her face", Zim told his unborn smeet, Tak rolls her eyes, "That's just your dad, he's an idiot, but I'm sure you'll be much smarter" Tak said to her stomach, Zim walks over to the bed

"Your mom, she's pretty, but she's crazy" Zim rubbed Tak's stomach. Tak chuckles, "Did you feel that?", Zim smiles, "Yeah, I did, we still need to come up with a name".

Tak pokes him, "_You're _suppost to come up with a name"

Zim smiles, "Okay, I'll come up with a name for a boy and you come up with a name for a girl, how about that?"

"Okay", she jumps and looks at her tummy, "you're just hyper today aren't you?"

Zim has a mini-heart attack, "Are you okay?"

Tak smiles and kisses him, "I'm fine, this smeet isn't coming yet"

Zim calms down and looks at his watch, "We gotta get going, the Tallests are holding a meeting today in the lobby", Gir grabs Tak's arm, Zim gets off the bed and grabs the other, they both help her off the bed, "Why does this kid have to be heavy? ..Ugh…", Tak attempted standing, Zim held her tightly, "I can barley walk", she said as she wobbled to the door "Complain…complain...complain, that all I ever hear from you anymore", Zim teased staying close to her as they walked out.

Later in the Lobby of The Dormitory, Zim and Tak walk into a huge crowd of soldiers, Zim only notices one. Zim leaves Tak with Gir to help her, he walks over to Zak, "Hey". Zak turn to him, almost dazzed, "Hey"

"You okay?"

Zak sighed, "I've been better"

"Yeah, us to" Zim said, "So, what's going on?"

Zak looks around and shrugs, "I dunno, the Tallests have never called all of us in at once, there must be an emergency".

Zim rolls his eyes, "If I know the Tallests, it's probibly because they're out of snacks". Zim crosses his arms. Zak looks around quickly, "You could get killed for ridiculing them like that".

Zim sighed, "I know...". He didn't say anything further for his unborn smeet's sake.

"Welcome brave Irken soldiers!", Tallest Red announces, getting everyone's attention, "As some of you are aware of, 5,000 of our men have lost their lives while scouting an unknown area in Meekrob's Shadow, underground", he informed.

"We've come to think that an attack by the Resisty is being planned", Tallest Purple added ,"We've decided to get one of our military captions, along with their numeral team out, find the ambush and eliminate them".

Red looks at the slip of paper in his hand, "the numeral team is OID1", Red announced, "Your numbers are imprinted in your belts you reseived with your uniform",

Zim looks at his belt, "That's me…Zak?" Zak stares at his belt , "Yep", Tak looks at hers "No", Zim stands up and packs his gun, Tak pulls Zim's antennae, pulling his face lower then hers, "Your kid's gonna have a dad…", She told him feriously.

"Yes Honey, I love you, let me go now", ZIM twitched. She let's him go like you would a yo-yo. Zim rubs his antennae.

"OMD1 head to the Transportation Vehicals, your commander will be out with you in a moment", Red told them, ZIM helps Tak out of her seat, "You're okay by yourself right?", Zim asked

"I'm fine, I promise I won't have this smeet before you get back", Tak reassured, Zim kisses her goodbye as Zim and Zak leave, Gir tags along.

They get on to a Transportation Vehical. Zim looks at the familiar soldiers around them. "All the Invaders of Operation Impending Doom 1 are here",

Zak smirks, "Gee...I wonder what OID1 stands for", he said sarcasically.

Zim harshly laughs, purposely faking it. "you're halarious, what are you doing being a soldier, you should be a comedian"

"Hey, Zim!", Zim turns around and see's Skoodge walking toward them.

"Hey, Skoodge it's been a while", Zim greets.

"I heard about you and Tak! congrats man!", Skoodge smacks Zim's back, Zim smiles and nods, "Yep!", he said proudly.

"Couldn't keep your hands off her could you?", Skoodge winks

Zim shakes his head, "Nope", he also said proudly, putting his hands on his waist, superman-like.

"Zak, I heard about what happened, I'm sorry", Skoodge apologized

"It's okay", Zim looks at him worrily, "I'm fine, really", Zak assured.

On Meekrob, the team spend the night inside the caves underground, Meekrob's Shadow. It was named for the simple fact that it was dark. Zim was inside a tent with Gir. He was reading a map while Gir cleaned his gun.  
Zim's antenna lifts up, he listens for a sound he heared outside the tent, the sound of footsteps, ZIM grabs his gun,  
The tent door opens quickly, a shaow jumps inside, Zim screams and shoots the gun upward, leaving a hole in the roof of the tent  
Zak laughs hysterically, "That's not funny", Zim wined like a four year old, GIR laughs and point at Zim.  
"You should have seen your face!" Zak laughed and pulls out a book, "look what found"  
He opens it, revealing old pictures.

"What's this?" Zim asked,

"These are pictures from our years in the Irken Elite"

"Oh yeah.." , Zim smiles and looks at one of him and Zak on campus, making goofy faces. Zim notices Tak in the background

"Hey there's TAK! god, she was hot, she's really let herself go"

"I'm gonna tell her you said that", Zak flicks his head, Zim's laughs.

Zak flips the page, showing a picture of Zak, his wife and a very young Kal. All three of them looking very happy, Zak was holding Kal in the air, playing with him and Karla, Zak's wife, was next to him, laughing. Zim stares at the photo and looks at Zak, who was smiling weakly.

"This was taken a year before she died", Zak traces his finger on Kal and sighs. "You okay?", Zim asks, Zak nods, "It's funny, you know?, losing the only thing that kept you alive, that made you feel like you were worth something"

Zim nodds. Zak flips the page

They find another picture of Zim and Zak in the food court on Devastis, acting goofy. Another of Zim and Zak durring their graduation with Zak kissing Karla. The next one was of Zim huggin Karla durring the graduation.

Zim laughs, "She was awesome". Zak smiles. "The sweetest darn thing, never gave in, never saw the downside of anything", Zim commented. Gir looks at the picture of young Kal, sadly, "I miss him", Gir said, Zak leans on the wall of the tent. "So do I...", he said staring at the star infested sky above them.

* * *

Well, that's the 6th chapter, I'm working on millions of other things as well as editing the rest of this story, but I'll try to get the next chapters up.

I'll have to explain the lengh of the whole story. When Battle for Meekrob is done, I'll be editing the 2nd story and then a 3rd story. This is a very long three piece fic, all together it takes place over...I think 30 to 40 years.

Please remember to review, I do enjoy other's opinions.


	7. A Best Friend

Meekrob's Shadow. Dark in appearence and in it's past. Years ago Meekrob and The Irken Empire were allies, durring past events simular to Operation Impending Doom called Vencer O Morir. The Meekrob would assist the Irkens with the annihilation of the races of the planets conquered. They held prisons underground where they tourtured these people, an event in which the Holocaust looks like an insignificant playground compared to Meekrob's Shadow.

When tourtured, screams were so loud prisoners would go deaf. In the Shadow you never died because of hunger, or anything natural, it was always because of brutal beatings, slow, painful, punishments or by self distruction. Almighty Tallest Ma-jein found it entertaining to watch as the fallen enemy killed themselves. No species was ever spared, every race put in there was extincted. 500 Species of the Universe killed. 30 Septillion individuals murdered.

It ended with the kindness of Almighty Tallest Disalan, when Vencer O Morir came around, he gave the fallen enemies a purpose: to serve the Irken Empire.

The underground caverns were closed down, they are now a haunting memory. An Eriee feeling spread all through out the OID1 Team.

"God, this place is creepy", Zak shuddered. Their camp site was lite up by an electric feild, everywhere around them was dark. Zim looks around with a flashlight, "Try not to make too much noise, those Meekrob scum could be anywhere", he warned. He is then startled by sudden shots heard from a distance, Zim look back, Skoodge comes running out from the inside a cave, "Meekrob! Meekrob! Meekrob!". he cried running insanly.

"What did you do?" Zim asked him. Skoodge quickly runs past him screaming, Zim sighs and grabs his gun along with the rest of the team, in ready position, more shots are heard then Meekrob jump out attacking, the invaders return fire.

Gir hops onto Zim's head, pulls out his weapons and shoots. Zak approuches Zim, "Bet I can kill more then you", Zak teases. Zim smiles, "Your on".

Back on the Surface, Tak and Tenn wait and observe around them. Tak's antennaes prick up to a sound of jets. She turns behind her and sees the Resisty Ship landing. She sighs. "Crap"

Down in Meekrob's Shadow, Zim and Zak countinue with their game.

"11…12…13…14…15", Zim counted,

"56...57…58…59...I'm winning", Zak taunted

"Shut up…I'm just getting warmed up"

ZIM starts shooting faster,

"80…81…82…83…84", Zak counted

"25…26…27", Zim counted

The invaders shoot the sound of shots wear off until they grow silence, the ambush is defeated, "Is everyone alright?" Zak asked the team

"We're good", a few say.

Zim looks over at Skoodge, "SKOODGE!" Skoodge jumps, "Oh, hey buddy…", He said trying to act innocent, "What were you doing out there?", Zim grabbed his shirt.

Skoodge stares, trying to think of something, ".....You wouldn't believe it if I told you, it was kinda funny, boy, Zimmy, you of all people would love it".

Zim throws him to the side. "Imbecile...", he growled.

The group did hours of searching the place, covering lots of ground, not finding any other trace of the Meekrob. One of the Invaders gives a report off their findings, Red and Purple demand they were to return. They needed backup on the surface. The team begin to return on foot.

After a few miles of walking to home base, Zim stared at Gir. He had noticed over the few years that Gir had become less of an idiotic robot and more of the phylisophical type. Probibly due to the fact that he left for a few months, he returned with a diploma. It was weird, because it was the last thing Zim had expected. Gir kept Zim company for that year before Tak came in the picture. His depression could've gone deeper if it wasn't for the little guy.

"So, when does TAK have the baby?" Skoodge asked Zim, surprising him from his thoughts

"Any day now", Zim said excitedly.

"It's going to be like having another Gir around the house", Skoodge laughed

"Uh oh, you hear that Gir, someone might take you place", Zim said jokingly.

"Yes,_ that_ would be for the best" Skoodge mumbled

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, nothing…it's just", He sighs, "look, I used to live with you before you and Tak got together and while you were at school, Gir would find some way to hurt me or make me hurt myself, do you really want to keep him near the baby?"

Zim stares at him angrily and tells him bluntly,"Hey! I've known Gir his whole life, I know he can be harmful at times but, he wouldn't hurt anyone purposely, he would _never_ hurt my smeet. He has a conscience, he learns, he know better then that, he would never hurt my son"

Skoodge is silent for a moment.

"Wait…son? It's a boy?"

"We don't know yet, I would like a son, Tak and I want to keep it a surprise"

"Okay, well, just think about what I said"

"I'm not getting rid of him, I _can_, however, try getting rid of you!" Zim points his loaded gun at his forehead, Skoodges cowares with his eyes closed. Zim sighs and walks away.

Back on Meekrob's Surface Zim and the others show up finding the Meekrob and the Resisty fighting the Irken Militia. Zim stares wide-eyes at the gore-fest that has become Meekrob.

"Zak you and Gir fight them off, I'm going to find Tak", Zak and Gir run toward the battle.

Zim looks around, while shooting. "Zim!", he heard to his left, there was Tak, it had only been a few days, but she look just about ready to burst. Zim chuckled at his thought. Tak pants as she walks quickly to him, "Tak, don't you think you're too far along to be out here".

Tak, still panting and holding her stomach, "You're tellin' me, your kid's heavy and it won't stop kicking me!". Zim has a mini-panic attack and his heart starts pounding, "Are you okay?". "_please not here, please not here_", Zim repeats in his head.  
She waves her hand, "I'm fine, just exhausted". Zim grabs his chest, "I can't take this! your too close to having the smeet! I have to get you outta here". Zim takes Tak's arm, but is distracted by who he see's. "Dib...".

Dib charges toward them, Tak sits collaping under her weight. Zim tries to prick her up,

"No, come on", he tells her

"Just let me rest for a second". She pleaded sleepily.

Zim quickly turns to the fifteen year old heading toward them and grabs his gun, pulling the trigger but nothing shoots. "Damnit! wasted my plasma on the Meekrob".

Dib runs up punching Zim hard enough to send him flying 3 feet away. Dib turns to Tak, noticing her condition, chuckling evily, "We don't need anymore of you Irken scum", he muttered loading and pointing his gun to Tak's head. Zim pushes Dib to the ground, "Leave her alone! I'm the one you deal with!". Dib raises, Zim hadn't noticed how tall Dib had gotten. Dib throws a punch, Zim catches it, flips him over his head and with is other hand grabbing Dib's gun. Zim shoots at him only leaveing a deep slash on the side of his head. Dib hold his head and looks at the blood. Dib runs after him kicks Zim in the face, pushing him away from his gun.

Dib grabs it and shoots Zim in both legs three times in one and twice in another. Zim falls, now unable to stand, he takes a glimps at Tak who is on the ground, tired from lack of strength. Dib walks up to Zim, towering over him, for the first time, he felt defeated. The sun shined behind Dib, his face was to dark to see. He only recognized the tip of Dib's gun pointing to his face. Zim sighs closing his eyes. He heard nothing for a while until he heard a booming, heart wenching gun shot, he knew _he _wasn't the one who was shot.

Zim opens his eyes, no sight of Dib, he turns behind him, finding Tak in perfect condition, still beathing. Zim looks in front of him, finding Gir, panting hard, clutching his torso.

Zim attempts to sit up, but wretching in pain. Gir looks at him, smiles and falls forward, Zim catches him before he reaches the ground. Zim notcies a large hole in his torso, "Don't worry, you'll be okay", he ensures him. Zim lays back on the ground, Gir lays on top of Zim.

"Master...". Gir starts but then is silent, Zim waits, "Gir?". Zim looks at Gir, eyes black. Zim strokes the side of Gir's head, he'll be fine, Zim has had to fix Gir countless times for being: ran over by trucks, getting shot (a large number of times), explosions ect.

But something was different about this time, this time it wasn't for something stupid he was doing, he saved his life. Zim hugs Gir, "thank you..", he whispered. He looks at Tak, still sleeping, keeping very still, but Zim couldn't help but notice a few tiny lumps raise rapidly from her stomach, the smeet was kicking, he or she was okay.


	8. An Unexpected Arrival and Zak's Story

The Human body takes weeks to just heal a paper cut, Irken's immune systems are stronger and faster. Enough in just about 2 hours a paper cut is completely healed. Shot wounds are no different, already less then a week and Zim was allowed for the removal of his cast on both of his legs. Thet were fully functional, sore, but enough to put weight on them.

Zim's legs were still too fragile to stress them out on Meekrob, he was given a two day vacation. Zim didn't mind, it also ment that if Tak went into labor he would be there. Tak was no longer allowed to fight, she had early signs that the smeet will be born very soon.

Zim walks inside the rented dorm finding Tak on the bed looking at smeet clothes

"Aww..Zim, look, my parents got me these clothes, I don't think I got anything from your parents", Tak blinks and thinks for a second, "wait, did you even tell them I was pregnant?",

"Sweetheart….you know it took me months to tell them we were getting married-"

"Zim!", Tak yelled

"Why can't _you_ tell them?"

"They're _your _parents!"

Zim walks over to his computer to do work. Tak fold up a few clothes, "Have you thought of a boy's name yet?", Tak asked him.

Zim excitedly jumps up, "Yes I have, now bare with me, Zim...JR!"

Tak frowned, "Please be original, Hon"

Zim smiles, "I'm serious"

Tak shrugs, "Hell, why not?", Zim gets up and kisses her, he stops and heads back to his computer, she holds him back to the bed. He hovers over her, kissing, but are interuptted by a knock at the door. Zim gets up quickly to his computer,"You'll answer it", Zim waved to Tak.

Tak rolls her eyes and gets up, "Nope, don't help me, this isn't your smeet and it's not heavy at all", She answers the door, Zim then hears a familiar voice

"Tak it's good to see you!", he hears a female voice say, she then gasped "why didn't you tell me? or better yet why didn't ZIM tell me?"

Zim turns his head around, disgusted by his visitors, "Hi, Mom".

Zim's mother was the same height as Tak, she has green eyes, Zim's father walks in the room, he's slightly taller then Zim's mother and he has red eyes.

"What'd I tell ya, Layla? That boy's good-for-nothin'!", Zim's father crosses his arms, "ZIM damn it, I told you to take out that trash years ago, I left it there to remind me of your failure!", he yelled shaking his fist at Zim.

"Gee…thanks Dad" Zim said sarcastically, rolling his eyes

"Now, Harold I told _you_ to take that garbage out, then you told him to", Layla argued

"SEE? You always defended him, why the hell do you think he's a failure? You spoiled him Lay, SPOILED HIM!!!" Harold shouted, now you see where

Zim stares at his father, "so…Dad, is Grandpa dead yet?". He and his father just can't wait until he dies.

"NO!!, that old bastard doesn't know when to stop breathing!", Harold replied

Zim chuckled to himself, "And boy, I can't wait till your dead you pain-in-the-ass", Zim mumbled.

Layla was completly focused on Tak's stomach now, cooing at the smeet inside  
"When are you due?", Layla asked, "Any day, now", Tak replied.

"Zim why didn't you tell us?"

"Mom, I've been busy with the war going on and I barely found out when we first came to Meekrob"

"BULL!!" Harold shouted, "Sam told us when _she _was pregnant before she told her stupid husband", he said refering to his younger sister

"You always liked Sam better, didn't you"

"Son, I love you, I just hate you", Harold told him

"Speaking of my horrible sister, how come she never went to the wedding?", Zim asked

"She hates you, remember retard?" Harold reminded Zim

"I've never met Sam", Tak pointed out

"-and you never will" Zim interupted, "neither will Zim Jr, she's in a mental hospital for pracically killing my nefew, she always tortured Jim and me, Jim's four years older then me, Sam was a smeet! AN EVIL LITTLE SMEET!!!!" Zim shuddered

"DAMN IT BOY, I CAN HEAR YOU, YOU DON'T HAVE TO YELL!!!" Harold shouted at his son.

"WELL, NEITHER DO YOU!!!", Zim shouted back at him.

"Well, the second I heard my boys were in this filthy battle I threatened the Tallest to let me visit them", Layla hugged Zim tightly

Zim laughs, "Mom you've never lost a fight yet",

"You two are making me sick", Harold complained

"Alright Harold, lets go visit your _favorite_ son", Layla rolled her eyes, "do you want to come Zim?", Layla asked her son.

"I would Mom, but I've got stuff to do here"

Layla shrugged, "Well alright, we'll be in the Ship for a while if you ever need us, Tak, you take care".

After Zim's parents left, Zim looked under the bed and pulled out Gir's fixed body, Tak peeks at Gir, "Wow, you're a pro at fixing him", Tak told him. Zim rolls his eyes, "I've had _pleanty _of practice, he used to break himself all the time"

Tak watches Zim work inside Gir's head, "How much work do you have to do before he's fully functional?", she asked him. Gir's eyes turn blue again, blinking a few times.

"Eh...not much", Zim answered, he closes Gir's head and examines him, "How you doing, Gir?"

Gir shakes his head, "I hate breaking", he told Zim. Zim laughs, "So don't do that". Gir smiles.

"Thank you, you saved mine and Tak's life, I won't forget that", Zim told him. Gir hugs Zim and he returns it.

"Alright, come on, I know your hungry", Zim gets up and heads to the door, "Tak do you want anything?", She doesn't answer, Zim answers for her, "of course you do, when _don't_ you want somthing to eat". Both Zim and Gir leave.

Story of Zak's wife.

"Karla, my beautiful wife, told me today she was pregnant with our second smeet!"

"Well, we went to the medics today to check up on everything, our new baby girl was healthy, but Karla was sick and we went to see if it would harm the smeet. The medic said Karla had Gigitios, a minor virus that could easily be cured with a vaccine"

"It has been 2 months, instead of Karla getting better, she's gotten worse"

"We checked with the medic, and they said the vaccine they gave her, were shipped from Sirus Minor, the planet at war against us, they've used biological warfare, Karla was poisoned. The Medics didn't know what it was, it wasn't contagious, but hundreds of Irkens were given it and now all are slowly dying....including Karla"

"it's been a month, I've reseived information that our new smeet didn't make it and that Karla went into cardiac arrest, they couldn't revive her, how am I suppost to exlpain this to my son Kal?, he's only 7 years old"


	9. No Longer Scared

It was Zim's first day out fighting again, he starts to walk out the door. Zim looks at his wife on the bed.  
"Well, I'm on my way out Tak", he tells her, "mmhmm" she mumbles.

Zim walks out adn cloes the door quietly. He turns away from the door finding Zak and Gir waiting for him outside his dorm. "So, any word from the Resisty?" Zim asked Zak,

"Their coming with a full army today", Zak replied, Zim looks in the lobby, noticing a lot of the soldiers looked nervous,

Later on Meekrob's Surface, the Irken soldiers are lined up in uniform as Tallest Red speaks to them.

"Today, the Resisty plans on a Full scale attack they've gathered their army and races of other planets we've taken over, I believe today's battle will be our last, we are one race, but our armies are STRONGER and LARGER!! WITH A BIGGER AND STRONGER HONER!!"

Purple walks up with a large Irken flag, he shoves it into the ground, the soldiers cheer and turn to their Vehicles behind them,

Zim gets inside the Vootrunner, Gir salutes Zim, "Carefull out there, your fighting without a vehical to protect you" Zim warns Gir. Gir shrugs it off and flies out of the atmosphere,

Zim flies right behind him, out of the atmosphere, into space. Zim squints his eyes, seeing the Resisty Ship and company coming from far away, "I see them", he says to the others via speaker transmission, "Invader ZIM", Zak says through the speaker in a deep voice, "We all salute those who have died before us, but this battle avenges all who have sacrificed all, today is the great day fro victory" Zim chuckles, shaking his head, "Your retarded...",

Zak laughs, "Enough preaching" Skoodge shouts, "LET'S GO KICK SOME RESISTY BUTT!!!", the soldiers cheer and fly toward the Resisty's army.

Back in Zim and Tak's rented dorm, Tak is putting away smeet's clothes from her parents. There's a knock at the door, when Tak answers it, Zim's mother is there with more smeet clothes. "Hi, Layla", Tak greets her. Layla walks in.

"How are you doing? I just got you some of Zim and Jim's old smeet clothes, since you told me your parents gave you a bunch of girl clothes, I figured you'd be prepared for both incase you have a boy and you have nothing but girl clothes".

Tak smiles and grabs a few of them. "Oh, thank you Lay"

She puts the clothes on the bed and layla sets the ones she has in a pile. Tak grabs one that looks like a mini tux. "Who's was this?", Tak asks. Layla laughed, "That was Zim's". Tak laughed, "I had it on him when we brought him home".

Tak stared at it, cooing, "Aww..smeets are so tiny", She says admiring the rest of them, she lays them out in front of her. Tak suddenly felt a small but noticeable pain in her stomach that felt as if she was pushed backward. Layla notices, "Sweety are you okay?". Tak holds her stomach, grunting, "Ohhh..., call someone!", she says in a gasp. Layla quickly gets heads to the communicator and calls the front desk, "We need a transport to the medic station, we have an Irken in labor".

Tak rubs her back, and feels another contraction coming, "Oh god..". she groaned

"Quickly", Layla noted

Back to the soldiers. the Irken army has gotten closer to the Resisty ship, Gir flies ahead of Zim. Zim watches him closely, no one has fired yet, Gir flies in circles and fires at the ship that lets our a few sparks, and flies back toward Zim, "What'd you do?", Zim asked them

In the resisty cockpit, Lardnar stares, confused, "What'd he just do?"

"Uh….Sir?" Shlookdapooxis uttered, "he locked all our weapons"

"WHAT!?! DIB! Command the troops to attack". He ordered, Dib salutes and runs the oposite direction.

Zim see's the other Resisty Cruisers swarm out from behind the ship, the Irkens ready themselves for combat, Zim flies upward, Resisty troops begin fire, Zim shoots Resisty cruisers, Gir slam into every enemy race's ships while flying like a lunatic, Zak fire his weapons at Meekrob Combat Cruisers.

Zim gets a transmission  
"I hate you so much right now", Tak told him sounding out of breath, "Why what'd I do this time" Zim asked, she sighs "I just went into labor" she replied

Zim stops his vootrunner quickly, "Are you at the medical center?"

"Yeah....your parents took me", she groans

"I'll be right there, just hang in there"

"I'll be alright, Zim"

"I want to be there!"

"Okay, be careful while your out there, I love-", Tak groans again, louder.

"love you to", the transmission ends. Zim had noticed he, for once, didn't panic. Durring his conversation with Tak just now didn't once making him feel like he was about to pass out and die of a heart attack.

He was no longer scared....


	10. Hi Daddy

ZIM lands his Vootrunner on Meekrob's Surface, he transmissions Gir, "Gir, I'm going to the Dormitory, I need you to take the Vootrunner",

"Why?", Gir asked

"Tak's having the smeet right now"

Gir turns around and flies to the surface of Meekrob just outside the Irken Military Landbase. There he meets Zim. Zim runs inside the land base and Gir hops inside the Vootrunner and flies off.

Zim teleports into the Ship's Main Lobby, he paces to the elevator and it leads him to the Medical Center 5 floors down. When the elevator doors open he finds Harold and his brother, Jim in the waiting room.

"Have you heard anything yet"

"Your kid has a tail", Jim told him.

Zim rolls his eyes, "Well, where's Tak?"

"I dunno", Jim shrugged

"Well, gee, thanks big bro, your alot of help, I'm having a smeet here!"

"I thought _Tak _was pregnant", Jim joked, he and Harold laugh.

Zim claws at the air, "You two are pissing me off!!", Zim growled

"See, look, now he's mad", Harold whispers to Jim, pointing at Zim.

Zim's mother walks into the waiting room and see's him, "There you are", Layla leads Zim to the outside of the delivery room.

"Let me warn you: She's pissed as it is, and birthing hurts worse then hell, so don't say anything that will make her mad"

Zim opens the door, "GET OUT OF HERE BEFORE I RIP YOUR ARMS OFF!!", Tak treatened from inside. Zim quickly shuts the door, "Zim come back", He hears from inside. Rolling his eyes he opens the door and walks in, "Make up your mind, woman", he laughs.

Tak is laid out on a bed, legs separated, her eyes barely open, sweat flowing down her head. The room she was in was small well lit with. Tak sighs, "This is unbareable", she said breathing rapidly, then points at Zim, "No more...no more smeets". She said with a moan. Zim approches her smiling and holds onto her arm, Tak leans forward and kisses him. She fall back letting her head drop.

A female docter and nurse walks in."Okay, Tak, let's check up on everything". She lifts the blankets from between Tak legs and looks, "Alright", she pull up to pedistals from the side of the bed, "lift your legs on top of these". She picks up one leg and sets it on the pedistales, the nurse does the same as with the other leg.  
Tak grabs Zim's arm and lets out a yell. The nurse looks between Tak's leg, "Okay, she's fully dilated, Tak, I'm gonna need you to start pushing". Zim holds onto Tak's shoulders.

"Okay", The nurse counts to three, "Push!".

Back to the battle, Zak swerves around Resisty and Meekrob battle ships, shooting everything in sight. Gir crashes into a battle ship and shoots it off.

Zak stops and looks around, seeing more Irken ships then Resisty ships, he looks at the ungarded Main Resisty Ship

"KAL wherever you are....this is for you"

Zak presses a few bottons and launches a large missle at the Meekrob ships causing a huge explosion, also killing off another hundred Resisty. Zak grins and flies off and launches another missle at the Main Resisty Ship, blowing it up,"WHOO!!" he raises his hands his hands up in victory.

Tak sqeezes Zim hand, screaming. The doctor pulls out a smeet from under the covers. "Curled antennaes, it's a girl", she announces.

Tak sighs loudly, Zim looks up at the tiny bundle in the doctors hands, "A girl?", he takes the smeet smiling at her.

Tak screams again, the nurse looks underneath the covers, "We're not finished, I see another one". Zim's heart starts pounding. The doctor orders Tak to push again, "Your almost there". The doctor pulls out another smeet, "strait antennaes, a boy". Tak sighs of releif. The doctor takes the smeet out of Zim's hand, "Get them Paks". she orders the nurse.

Zim looks at his, exhausted, half asleep wife, and smiles brushing her head. "Is it over?", Tak whispers to Zim, eyes closed. Zim smiles and lays next to her. "Yeah" Zim kisses her, then lets her lean on his side. Tak sighs, "Is it a boy or girl?", She asked him. Zim looks over and see's the nurse walk in with two smeets. Both of them have red eyes like their father, one boy one girl.

"Twins?", Tak smiles. Zim picks up their son and gives Tak their daughter. Tak looks at both of them and starts sobbing happily in Zim's shirt. Zim rubs her arm, laughing. His son looks up and him wide-eyed, Zim can't help but smile he looks at his daughter in Tak's hands, who is staring at both Tak and Zim. "Tak, look it's Zim Jr", He shows the smeet in his hand to Tak, "You get to name our daughter". Tak looks at her daughter, "She looks like my sister before her".

"Who? Alexis?"

Tak smiles, Zim takes a good look at her, "She does"

"That's her name", Tak waves at the smeet, "Hi Alexis".

Zim looks at the smeet in his hands, whos stares at him wide-eyed, "Zim Jr?", the smeets antennaes lift up, and he says quietly, "Hi Daddy".

* * *

**Awww! twins! Please review I really enjoy the opinion of others. :)**


	11. A New Life

Zim stares lovingly at his smeets sleeping next to Tak's side. Layla, Harold and Jim are there as well

"Zim Jr.....Zim Jr.....Jr.....Zim", he repeats

"You're so full of yourself", Tak rolls her eyes

"Zim jr....", Zim smiles.

Tak punches her leg, "you still can't feel your legs?", Zim asked her

"No, the doctor says they go numb for a few hours"

"Alexis looks just like you...."

"Zim Jr looks like I cloned you and made him smaller..."

Harold sighs, "Why'd you name that poor kid after his father?"

"Oh Harold", Layla rolls her eyes and approches the new parents, "They're beautiful, Tak, you did a great job". Tak smiles and kisses Zim Jr's tiny cheek.

There's a knock at the door, Zim looks up and quietly answers it, Zak, Gir, and Skoodge are at the door, "Hey, we just came back",Zak said, obvuously tired,

"how'd it go?", ZIM asked them

"The Resisty isn't giving up, we've done all we can, we just got called in for a few hours, the sargent told me to tell you and Jim to get out there when we leave", Zak replied. Zim nodded.

Gir walks over to the sleeping smeets, "aww....", Gir smiles. Zak takes a look at them, "Twins?", "Yep, they're asleep right now", Zim told them, "Gir, stay quiet, don't wake them", Gir nods.

Zim looks at Skoodge, "what are you doing here?"

"I came to see the smeet, well...I guess smeets, I also wanted to apologize for affending you last week".

Zim waves his hand, "Just drop it"

"Twins huh?", Skoodge smiled

"Yeah, it was no wonder Tak got so big", Zim looks back and smiles, Skoodge aproaches the smeets. Zim Jr twitches and wakes up, he jumps at the new faces around him. He gets up and hides behind his mother's arm.

"It's alright", Tak smiles. Zim jr looks at Gir, Skoodge, Zak and then Zim. He makes a "pick me up", gesture to his dad, while making small squeals.

Zim walks over sits down on the side of the bed and picks up his son. Gir peeks at the smeet. Jr seems scared of him at first, but Gir smiles and pats Jr's head gentally. The smeet then grew on him.

Skoodge watches, "I was wrong, Zim".

Zim smiles at both Jr and Gir, "Just forget it". Zim sets Jr down next to his sleeping sister, Jr yawns and curls up next to her, falling fast alseep.

Later, Zim, Gir, Zak and some other Irken soldiers wait in the open garage landing strip on the side of The Dormitory, the strip is large, wide and full of Irken Battle Cruisers. Zim leans on the railings around the perimeter of the landing strip staring into space.

Zak walks up to him, "Hey"

"These past few months went by fast", Zim said ,"I can't believe, out of nowhere, I'm suddently a dad".

"It's scary", Zak said, "Right now there just smeets, then when they're only a few days, they can run around and get easily stepped on, lost or-", Zim interupts him.

"-I don't want those thoughts in my mind right now"

Zak laughs, "Nothin's gonna happen to them, I'm messing with ya!", Zak shooves Zim's shoulder.

Zim looks and squints into space, "I see them". Zim see's the battle hundreds of miles away.

And Alarm goes off, "Let's go!"

Zim, Zak and Gir get in their Battle Cruisers and fly to the Resisty Battle,

"Good luck you guys", Zak says as he flies off to the right farther up, Zim sways his way to the middle of the battle, Gir randomly shoots Resisty vehicals while laughing hystarically.

Zim hears him from the comunicator in the battle ship radio and shakes his head, smiling. Zim shoots a few lasers at Resisty and Meekrob ships, he looks ahead and sees the Dibship.

"Dib...",

Zim flies toward him and smaches his cruiser into Dib's. Dib from inside looks up and starts to shoot Zim, who shoots Dak back with more powerful weapons. ZIM slams his battle cruiser into the Dibship, and shoots the engine, making it shut down,

Dib looks at his controls, "What!", He hysterically hits buttons but gets no results.

Zim grins evilly, then menically laugh as he shoots at Dib again making the ship explode. Zim's vicotry is short, he then realizes his ship was too close to the explosion, the window of Zim's cruiser breaks in, letting out all the oxygen quickly before Zim could take a last breath.

Zim looks around as the rest of his ship begins to break apart as well, he finds that his vision is fading, not breathing, he feels an over whelming and comforting sleep coming on, his body twitches. Then darkness.

Zim wakes up in Gir's battle cruiser hours later in a daze, Gir had seen Zim defeat Dib and saved him before he was gone for good. "Gir...?", he said, weakly.

Gir looks behind him and smiles, Zim smiles back, he gets up and feels his back for his pack, still there, he was fine he was alive. Even though he knew he was going to die if Gir didn't come along, besides the huge gash in his arm, which was bandaged, he was fine. Zim looks out noticeing Zak and the others kicked some ass on the feild. he looks at Gir. "You, my friend, have an act at being a the right place at the right time".

Zim smiles, looking around seeing peices of cruisers from the Resisty ships, The Irken Empire had won the war.

Gir flies his cruiser catching up with the others. When Zim and Gir get on the landing strip, Zak and Jim meet with them.

"Zim!, you're alright...when we got you I thought you were done for". Zak laughed, Zim smiles barely walking.

Jim puts his hand on Zim shoulder, "Yep, I thought my baby brother was dead, it woulda made Dad so happy". Zim looks ahead, and sees a smeet coming his way, "Jr...?", Zim walks up to the smeet finding it _is_ his son, "Hi Dad!"

"What're you doing here? doesn't Mom wonder where you are?", ZIM asked him,

"....maybe", Jr says trying to look cute

"Don't tell me you snuck off", Jr gives a cheesy smile.

ZIM picks him up and takes him to the room, "Am I in trouble...?" Jr asks him. Zim looks at Jr and smiles.

"...Yeah, you are"

"I just wanted to see you Daddy! I wanted to know what it's like being a soldier! I wanna be an invader or somethin'!"

"Jr I'm glad you want to be an invader, but you're only a day old, you have 10 years to figure out what you want to do"

Zim opens to door to his and Tak's dormitory room, finding Tak on the floor looking under the covers, "I'm a horrible mother! where _is_ he!"

"If you're looking for our little runaway, he's right here, he snuck off to see me"

Tak looks up and holds her hand to her heart, "Oh thank God..."

She looks at Jr, "don't do that again!". Zim lets Jr down on the bed, he sits on the side of the bed.

"Where's Alexis...?", Zim asked her, Alexis sits next to her dad, "I'm right here Daddy!"

Zim picks her up, "Hey baby girl", he tickles her, "Guess what Daddy did today, he stared at death in the face and spit on him", Zim tells her, Alexis laughs. Tak smiles and points at Jr,

"You're in trouble Mister...".

Zim tells Tak about defeating Dib, "The Meekrob War is over!-"

"-LET US CELEBRATE!", Tallest Red yells to an entire room of soldiers. Later that night Zim and Tak left Harold and Layla to go to a celebration outside Meekrob's Irken Military Land Base.

Fireworks flare high into the air, bursting with flashes of bright colors letting out loud booming pops.

Music swells loudly. Right up Gir's ally, he break-dances in the middle of a huge crowd cheering him on. Zim dances along side with Tak, swirrling her around. Laughing she holds him tightly and kisses him, at that moment, all the tension faded away, they were both in relief.

Fireworks bursted all around.

That next day, Zak visited a memorial stone with an Irken Flag on it, representing Kal.

Zak stared, Zim walks up to him.

"I hate to leave him....", Zak said, "I mean, where do I start from here...?" Zak asks.

Zim Jr walks up to Zim, "Dad, Mom said, 'come on, or we're leavin' without ya'"

"Okay, Zim tell her I'll be there in a minute".

He turns to his broken friend, "Zak, it can happen again you know, a new family, you don't have to leave them behind, but you can't stay alone forever....or you can come with us".

Zak shakes his head, "Thank you, but I can't go with you, you guys have done so much for me already, I'll just start a different life, maybe go back into training, I'll keep myself busy, I'll try not to dwell to much in the past".

Zim smiles and pats Zak's shoulder, "Good luck to you in the future, my friend"

"And to _you _my friend", Zak shakes Zim's hand and salutes.

Zim turns and walks to his new mission, his new family, his new life.

* * *

**YAY! it's over! But there is MORE to come. I said there would be a epiloge, I figured it wasn't THAT important. So I've started on the SEQUAL!**

**So say tuned, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! **

**And look out for War II: Battle of the Resistance**


End file.
